1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of the generic type described in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
In accident surgery and orthopedic practice, it is often necessary to bridge bone defects on long tubular bones. Such operations involve the creation of new bone tissue by displacing a preserved bone segment along the long tubular bone, essentially by means of the osteogenic power of the periosteum.
Segment displacement is a tried and tested method which has been known for a long time. Currently, the force required to transport the segment is generally produced extracorporeally by means of so-called Fixateur externe systems (external tensioners) or, using the most recent developments, in a fully implanted manner by means of an electric motor which is positioned intracorporeally and an intramedullary implant (medullary nail). A further method uses a rotational principle (tube inside tube) in conjunction with a ratchet in order to introduce its force, but this method can only be used to extend tubular bones. All of the known techniques to date have drawbacks, some of which are considerable, for the patient, such as the risk of infection when external tensioners are used, uncomfortable handling and long periods of inpatient treatment.
Furthermore, as in the case of the implant with an electric motor which cannot be re-used, disproportionately high cost are incurred.